12 months
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: For hibari kyouya, it took only two months to see. But how long will it take to obtain?  only Gokudera knows.  For my friend on gaiaonline!


This is a oneshot story for my friend, Hikari_Sango! Congratulations on your Gaiain of the week!

Thanks also to anyone who has used the french inhale in their Gokudera stories!

My grammar sucks. Sorry.

_**September**_

There was always something about oddly colored hair that annoyed me. Whether it was the simple disrespect it seemed to show with every follicle, or maybe the way it made useless herbivores stand out even more. Regardless, I Hibari Kyouya hate oddly colored hair. So when I walked into my school one day in early September to see a student idiotic enough to dare attempt such a violation of the school rules as to have sliver hair, well. I was very much looking foreword to biting them to death. I had walked over to him, pulled out my tonfa's and with one swift jerk of my wrists had him flying into one of the doors leading outside. Normally this moment would have not stuck in my memory. Normally, I would have forgotten him the moment I was done with the biting to death, but he was different. I can still see him standing up with little more then a red mark across perfectly pale skin, can still recall the flash of rage in crystal clear jade green eyes, and I can still remember with perfect clarity the way he had pulled out his bombs, and lunged for my jugular.

_**October**_

I had been slightly amused by the encounter I had had with one Gokudera Hayato on his first day of school. From the moment he had been able to stand after receiving a direct blow from my tonfa, I would watch him from time to time, mostly to see him following around the most well know herbivore in town, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sometimes it would annoy me, as I hate crowding of all types, and I would routinely bite Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and when he was with them, Yamamoto Takeshi to death. It would always amuse me when Gokudera would put up a fight, and it would impress me whenever he managed to land another punch or force me to dodge one of his bombs. So I was rather annoyed when this day, Halloween, had come. It was a day that meant idiotic herbivores attempting to come to school with costumes on instead of the the uniform. It meant that the delinquents from the senior classes would attempt to cut class, or if they were really stupid, would attempt to deface my beloved school with streamers, balloons, monster posters, pumpkins, and other forms of childish Halloween decor. And most of all, it means that I would not have time to ambush and bite to death one Gokudera Hayato and his friends. I could only hope he wore a costume, so that I could include him on my to bite to death list.

_**November**_

I stood by the window of my office while the students piled into the campus. Stepping on the flower beds, kicking rocks from the road side into the grounds, swishing and spilling the last of their soda's or coffees with their friends and rushed movements. I could hear the annoying laughter from the baseball players and the cheers from the stupid jocks in the boxing clubs. But none of this, not a single thing about this most annoying scene, could make me move from my current position.

Because I was watching Gokudera Hayato walking into the campus smoking. Because I had never caught him smoking before even though I could always smell the smoke in the air of the roof, and whenever I got close enough to touch him before pounding him into the ground with my tonfa, I would smell smoke. So now I am watching as he steps into the school with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Watching the way he is deeply inhaling that smoke like it was the best thing in the world. Staring as he's smiling a very rare smile around the horrible cancer stick in his mouth as he watches my men punishing some delinquents who stepped on the flower beds. Staring wide eyed and flushing as he blows that smoke out only to suck it back in threw his nose to blow it out again. Glairing when Sawada and Yamamoto walk into the grounds and he steps on the cigarette to keep them from smelling it or inhaling its smoke.

I made a fist as Yamamoto put his arm around him for a brief moment before Gokudera pushed him away.. I took a step back as Kasakube came into my office, forcing my eyes away from the now angering sight.

"Is something wrong, Hibari-san?" he asked, motioning his hands to my flushed face and balled up hands. I nodded, Yes there was something very very very wrong with me. Because I had just found Gokudera Hayato more important then the discipline of my school. Because I had just gotten a hard on from watching him break the rules. Because I was interested in one Gokudera Hayato.

_**December**_

I was never one for Christmas. I only meant a pointless break in classes when the herbivores would gather around and exchange gifts. It was a day for couples and children, and as I am not a child and have never been a couple, it was a useless holiday that only disrupts order in the school. That is, until I met Gokudera Hayato. Until he became more to me then a nameless herbivore. Until he had turned me on that day in November, and until he and his friends stopped giving me reasons to bite them to death meaning I had not been close to him since I had realized I had feelings for him and that only made this horrible, herbivorous holiday worse.

I was often bothered by the baby that moved into Sawada's house, though. I mostly just wanted to bite him to death for his annoying voice, foolish costumes and the fact that he was strong, but today. Only today, I was both looking foreword to that idiotic holiday called Christmas, and wishing my pride would allow me to hug the baby for his stupid costumes and annoying plans. Because he had sent me an invitation to the Sawada house on Christmas eve. Because it was for all of us whom he called Sawada's "Family" and because Gokudera was going to be there. Meaning I would be seeing him on Christmas if my pride could concede enough to allow me to attend.

After a long battle with my pride I finally made it to Sawada's house. It was nosy and bright inside, but I went in anyway. The baby and Sawada welcomed me with smiles, and I was actually able to control myself enough not to laugh at the stupid costumes they had decided to wear. And then I saw him. Gokudera Hayato was standing by the fire with a glass of cider in his hand and a peaceful smile on his face. I allowed myself to move closer to him, forcing his attention to me as I stepped in front of the fire place. He looked up with a slight scowl on perfect lips that I should not have been looking at. "What?" he asked. And then I claimed my present.

I leaned into him, slowly, slowly and just as our lips had been about to meet Sawada came into the room and in sheer instinct, I slammed his face into the fire place, grabbed one of his chains from his many belts, and walked home.

The kiss would have been better. But at least I had a souvenir.

_**January**_

The day after Chirstmas a very pissed off Gokudera Hayato walked into my office and punched me before I could react. I was so amused I couldn't help myself. I allowed a smile to creep onto my face before I smashed him into the ground with my tonfa. Things between us have been back to normal ever since then. He would smoke on school ground again, and I would bite him to death. Sometimes he would crowd where I could see him, as if taunting me to attack him. It was pleasing to know that if nothing else, he had taken notice of me. And as he seemed to dislike me, it was rather amusing to see how he reacted to my punishments. Soon, I became obsessed with our daily encounters, enjoying every moment I had with him, even if I was just beating him into the pavement. It soon became my new years resolution to touch him everyday.

_**February**_

I hated Valentines day. Plain and simple. I never knew it could be so annoying. Sure, sometimes I would bite more herbivores to death then was my usual, but otherwise it was a fairly normal day for me. Anyone who wished to gift me chocolates gave them to Kasakube, and I never had to thank them or turn anyone away. It was really one of the few holidays I did not hate. Until Gokudera caught my interest. Until I watched with horror as every female in the school surrounded him on this bloody day and offered gifts and words of love. Some thinking they had the right to touch - thats right TOUCH - my Gokudera. Before I knew what I was doing I was rushing into his classroom, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into my office with a murderous look on my face that not even that boxing maniac was brave enough to face. "Oi what the hell?" he asked, his voice a bit breathless as he spoke. That sound, the sound of his sharp breathing and the feeling of his skin on mine for more then a minute was to much for my self control. I turned sharply, and before he could even so much as flinch, kissed him as deeply as I could. I was surprised that he kissed back, even if it did take him a few minutes to do so, and I was even more surprised when he opened his mouth enough for me to press my tongue in.

By the time I pulled away, he was panting while he leaned into me, his body heat only further turning me on.

"Hayato. If you want me to stop, you had better tell me now." I murmured, my self-control already laying in shreds. For a brief moment I thought he was going to push me away and run for it. But instead he just smiled, pulled my hips into his, and said matter of fact " 5 months and 14 days. I think i've waited long enough." and then I crashed our lips together and pushed him down onto the sofa.

The rest of that day was a blur of searing pleasure that ended with me buying him chocolates on the way home.

_**March**_

Hayato sat by the foot of my bed with his glasses tilted down and his head bent over a book. The sunlight was coming in threw the window and for once I did not feel the need to patrol my school on a Sunday. Instead I decided to pretend to sleep longer so as not to disturb his reading. Over the last month that I had begun dating him it seemed like all I ever did was stake my claim upon him. Even the night before, I had covered him in love bites and for good measure I made sure to place one up above his ear. Where everyone could see who he belonged to. "Kyouya, what do you want for white day?" he asked suddenly, looking up at me in a way that clearly stated he knew I had been watching him for the better part of the last hour. I smiled.

"You."

He just rolled his eyes and stood up, looking back over at him for only the most fleeting of moments before muttering something about needed to go get coffee and that he would be back soon.

By the time he had returned nearly three hours later I had completely lost any amount of sanity I had had. When he came into the room I nearly jumped with relief before I crashed our lips together and pulled him into the bedroom.

Hours later he woke me up with a kiss and a purple colored box.

_**April**_

I walked proudly into my school the morning of April 1st. It was the first day back for the students after a week long in service break. During that time Hayato had given me my white day gift, and I wore it with pride. The glinting of stainless steal shining from my finger in the morning light. It was a ring, of course. With an odd skull shape that amused me as I knew it had been modeled more for his tastes then my own. But it answered a very important question. It was his reply to my desire to claim him.

The inscription read, Vongola tenth's Cloud and storm.

_**May**_

When Hayato and Sawada disappeared for over a week less then a month after we had fought those Varia bastards, I was furious. I had even gone to the stupid horse and asked him to check out the Varia for the possibility of stealing Hayato and Sawada away. But it was not until I ended up in some annoyingly mossy, rubble filled room with that puffy eyebrow illusionist that I knew something was far worse then Hayato being taken hostage. When I was saved by his shield and chrome's warnings I was both annoyed that my pride had been wounded yet again, and relieved by the sight of the man I was omnivorously in love with. By the time the battles in the future ended, Sawada had become strong enough that I felt the need to bite him to death, and Hayato had become more powerful, and that made him even more beautiful.

_**June**_

Spring was now finally over, and as the cherry blossoms died I finally felt a sense of calm fall back over me. This season always seemed to bring unpleasant things. It brought new students with it this time around. More herbivores to crowed around like animals in my schools once pristine halls.

What really bothered me was that one of them had the nerve to claim she could control my school. Needless to say I bit her to death, or would have had I not been distracted by Hayato and his sudden fasination with Shit.P one of the newest students. I made sure to show him just who he belonged to later that night, though.

It was more annoying when Yamamoto Takeshi was nearly killed by one of the transfer students whom pretended to be our allies. I was very near murderous rage when I heard of what happened. Yamamoto may have annoyed me, but he was one of Hayato's best friends and I was not about to allow anyone to get away with causing My lover pain.

Needless to say, I bit them to death the first chance I got. Though I did have to work with them in the end, as Sawada was an imbecile who did not know how to reenforce his position, and Hayato would not go against Sawada... Still, all in all, I was glad the spring would be ending soon.

_**July**_

The hottest month of the year passed me by rather quickly. I was both highly amused and relieved when Sawada finally started dating Sasagawa Kyoko, making Hayato one step closer to being mine alone. Apparently the crowd that seemed to be ever-present around Sawada and threw Hayato, Me, found out about our relationship, and while Sawada had nearly collapsed from shock, they seemed to be happy for us, much to Hayato's personal relief as he wanted his "Tenths" blessing before we made anything official. Not that I cared of course. I still gave him a promise ring, matching my own, the following day.

_**August**_

I stood at the window of my house, the one my family left me when I was just seven. It had taken me many many weeks of continuous pushing for Hayato to agree to move in with me. But finally, after going to his apartment and literally stealing most of his belongings only to bring them back to my home, did he concede. I watched as he yanked the last of his boxes out of the moving van and up the long pathway to the door. He came in and dropped it at my feet before pulling me into a heated kiss. I smiled around his lips as it grew more passionate. When we pulled away he looked at me expectantly, and I knew, instinctively just what he wanted to hear.

"Welcome home."

Okay, hope you all liked that! It was soooooo hard not to make this hard core yaoi like my other stories. But my friend wanted fluff, so please tell me if I made it fluffy enough! Lol.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
